


Valentine's Date

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Sodachi and Hanekawa spend Valentine's day together





	Valentine's Date

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was partially inspired by this art from the Monogatari soshage, PucPuc
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DyP9Tj1WwAApUag.jpg

“Take it.”

Sodachi was holding a box outward.

“It's for you.”

She blushed and looked away.

“Oh? For me?”

“...”

Sodachi didn't answer.

“Did you get me chocolates? For Valentine's Day?”

“...”

Sodachi was still holding the box. 

“Well? Is it for me, or are you just showing me the gift you plan to give to some other girlfriend of yours?”

“It's for you. Take it.”

“I’m flattered~”

Hanekawa took the box and put it in her bag.

“You spoil me.”

“No I don't, this-”

Sodachi tried to protest, but Hanekawa leaned over and kissed her.

Sodachi blushed harder.

“That's rude.”

“Are you really going to ask me to stop?”

“...”

“That's what I thought.”

Hanekawa smiled.

“Anyway, is that all you wanted me for? Did you invite me to this park, on Valentine's Day, just to give me chocolates?”

“.....no..…”

Sodachi was mumbling.

“What was that? That sounded like a no?”

Sodachi fidgeted with her hands.

“...I was thinking we could…”

She stopped.

Hanekawa leaned over, listening.

“I, ...was thinking we could take a walk around the park?”

Hanekawa snapped up.

“I love it!”

She grabbed Sodachi’s hand.

“Lead the way!”

Sodachi stood there. 

“...”

She started walking.

It was a brisk evening, and sunset had already come and gone, but despite that, the park was crowded with couples.

The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes, meandering aimlessly.

Eventually, Hanekawa broke the silence.

“You're so cute.”

“...I'm not.”

“Yes. You. Are. You're one of the cutest girls I know! Probably the cutest!”

Sodachi blushed again.

“Stop that.”

Hanekawa giggled.

“No.”

“You're terrible. Why do I love you?”

“Now now. Don't be mean~.”

“Bold of you to say that.”

Sodachi smiled the smallest hint of a smile.

Hanekawa pointed.

“There! That's cute!”

It vanished.

“I'm not cute!”

She was loud enough that several other couples looked over.

Sodachi shrunk down.

“...Let's go someplace more, alone.”

“Agreed.”

They made their way off the main path, towards a small grove of trees. There, they found a bench and sat down.

Once they sat down, Sodachi continued.

“...I'm not cute.”

“Yes you are.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Not possible.”

“Yes it is.”

“Nope.”

“Yup.”

“It isn't.”

“It totally is.”

“No and that's final.”

Hanekawa leaned back, thinking.

Then, she leaned over and kissed Sodachi on the cheek.

“There. Would I kiss a girl who isn't cute?”

“The evidence points to yes.”

“Hm.”

Hanekawa was thinking.

Then, she kissed the back of her hand.

“Am I ugly?”

“That's cheating.”

“Answer my question, sweetie.”

“...”

“Am I cute?”

“ yes. ”

Sodachi was blushing.

“Then, do you admit defeat?”

“...”

“Is that a yes?”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, honey.”

Hanekawa leaned over for another kiss.

The two sat on the bench in silence, holding hands, listening to the sounds of nature and the crowd in the distance, watching the stars across the wide sky. 

“The stars are so pretty tonight. Almost as pretty as you.”

“Stop that.”

Hanekawa smiled.

Further silence.

“Do you have plans for tonight?”

“My whole night is dedicated to you~”

“Then, dinner?”

“That sounds lovely~ Since you're bringing it up like this,I assume you have plans.”

“...I, do, yes.”

“Oh?”

“I'm cooking.”

“For someone who supposedly hates me, you sure put a lot of effort towards me. I'll need to return the favor someday~”

“...”

They were quiet again.

Several minutes later, Hanekawa stood up.

“Let's do more walking.”

She dragged Sodachi along as they made their way back to the main path.

“There's a lake around here somewhere.”

They wandered for a bit before finding signs leading to it. they made their way to the shore.

“It's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you~”

“Hush.”

“It's just facts.”

“...”

Sodachi got quiet.

They started walking along the shore.

“ I love you. ” 

“What was that? I didn't catch that.”

“You heard me and we both know that.”

“Well, then could you say it again?”

“No.”

“You're so cruel.”

“Just ten minutes ago you were praising me for doing so much in this relationship, and now you're calling me cruel.”

“Those two statements don't need to be mutually exclusive!”

“...”

“In any case, I would like to hear you say it louder. Don't hide it.”

“...”

Hanekawa stopped walking.

“Say it.”

“No.”

“Say it.”

“No.”

“Say it.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please? Pretty please? For me?”

Hanekawa made a cutesy face.

“Fine.”

Sodachi grabbed Hanekawa's hands.

“I, Sodachi Oikura, love you, Tsubasa Hanekawa.”

Hanekawa squeed.

“Love you too, darling!”

She hugged Sodachi.

And kept hugging her for several minutes. 

“I'm ready for you to stop.”

Hanekawa broke the hug.

Sodachi checked her phone.

“It's getting late. We should probably get going.”

They made their way to the park entrance, exchanging quips and blows as they walked.

Once they were at the entrance, Sodachi took the lead.

“My apartment isn't too far. We can walk from here.”

Sodachi led her home. 

Once they got there, Hanekawa immediately dived under Sodachi's kotatsu.

She started purring.

Sodachi couldn't help but smile at that.

She walked over and scratched Hanekawa behind the ears.

Hanekawa responded by nuzzling against her leg.

“I haven't been here in a while.”

“It’s only been, like, a week.”

“It was a long week.”

Sodachi sighed.

“I'll get dinner ready.”

“I can't wait~”

Sodachi got cooking, and after not-too-long, dinner was ready.

“Itadakimasu”

They started eating.

“You're so good at this.”

“I'm not. You just have bland taste.”

“Rude.”

“If you expect me to feel bad about saying that-”

Hanekawa leaned over and kissed her.

“You need to stop doing that.”

“As long as it works~”

Hanekawa giggled.

After the meal, the two cuddled on the couch.

“This was really nice. Thanks for this.”

“It was nothing. Seriously.”

“Nonsense. You clearly put a lot of thought and care into this. Come White Day, I'll need to return the favor~”

“Now I'll spend every waking moment for the next month in constant fear of what you have planned.”

“Love you too.”

Hanekawa got up and got the chocolates out of her bag. She opened the box and ate one.

“These are good!”

She walked back over and sat down again.

“It's not like I made them or anything, they're just store-bought.”

“Doesn't matter! It's chocolates that my girlfriend decided were good enough for me, so they're objectively the best chocolates in the world.”

“That's not objective, you're clearly biased!”

“They're chocolates given by the best girlfriend in the world, so thus, they're the best.”

“I'm the best, huh?”

“Without a doubt!”

“Hm.”

Sodachi started to refute her, but Hanekawa took another chocolate out of the box and popped it in her mouth.

“Surprise attack!”

She giggled.

Sodachi turned away.

“Too far?”

Sodachi didn't respond.

“Sorry for that.”

No response.

Hanekawa got up and walked around the room to where Sodachi was looking.

Sodachi turned her head the other way.

Hanekawa sat back down.

“Please don't be mad at me.”

Still no response.

Hanekawa got quiet.

A moment later, Sodachi turned back to her.

And kissed her on the cheek.

Hanekawa blushed.

“I forgive you.”

Hanekawa breathed a sigh of relief.

“But don't do that again.”

Hanekawa nodded.

She laid down on the in the kotatsu.

Sodachi got up and laid down next to her.

They lay there for several minutes, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

“They're so pretty.”

“?”

“Your eyes. They're so deep and cute and pretty and gorgeous and wonderful and amazing.”

“...”

“Don't try and deny it. You have no position to do so.”

Hanekawa laughed.

”I suppose it's only fair that I have to hear this sometimes too.”

“...”

“What?”

“...I was actually hoping you would…”

“Oh?”

“You always have fun refuting me…”

“Well, then I can play nice.”

She mimicked Sodachi.

“I'm not cute.”

Sodachi smiled.

“You absolutely are.”

“Nu uh.”

“You absolutely are.”

“Untrue.”

“You're the cutest ever.”

“Nope~”

“With every fiber of my being, yes.”

“With every fiber of mine, no.”

Sodachi thought for a second.

“Do you think my taste in girls is bad enough that I would fall in love with anyone short of the cutest girl in the world?”

“...”

“So then, you must admit, then, that you are cute. And if you are cute, then so are your eyes.”

Hanekawa giggled.

“You're good at this.”

Sodachi blushed.

“I should try letting you take the lead more often~”

“It's fun in small amounts, but I can't imagine doing this every time.”

“Understandable.”

Hanekawa sat up to grab the chocolates.

She ate another one.

She laid back down.

“This was a good day. Thanks for this.”

“It was nothing.”

“Nonsense! This was great!”

“...”

“The best Valentine's Day I could have asked for!”

“...”

“It'll be tough to top this next month.”

“...”

“Were you not expecting me to follow this up?”

“...I look forward to it.”

Hanekawa squeed.

They kissed.

Hanekawa yawned.

“Tired?”

“A little. I'm flying out tomorrow, so I should rest soon anyway.”

“You gonna stay the night?”

“If you'll have me.”

Sodachi nodded.

She stood up and started walking to her bedroom.

“Are you coming?”

Hanekawa waved her arms towards Sodachi.

“Carry me~”

“That's just being needy.”

Hanekawa continued to wave her arms.

“No.”

Hanekawa continued.

“You look pathetic.”

Hanekawa continued.

Sodachi sighed.

“Fine.

She walked back over and picked up Hanekawa.

Hanekawa wrapped her arms around Sodachi.

“Thanks honey~”

Sodachi carried Hanekawa into her bedroom and put her on the bed.

Sodachi started undressing.

Hanekawa stared.

Sodachi glared at her.

“Sorry, sorry, I can't help myself.”

Hanekawa got up and quickly undressed.

She got back in bed, and Sodachi turned off the lights, before joining Hanekawa in bed.

Hanekawa leaned over and kissed Sodachi.

“One more time.”

“...”

“You're blushing, aren't you?”

“N-no, I'm not.”

“You totally are~”

“Shut up!”

Hanekawa giggled. 

“...”

Sodachi paused.

“Tsubasa?”

“Yes?”

“Can you look at me for a second?”

“Sure?”

Hanekawa faced her general direction on the bed.

Sodachi leaned over and kissed her. 

On the lips.

“...”

“We should sleep now.”

“...”

“Honey?”

“...”

“You're still awake, right?”

“...Yeah, I am…”

“Mhm.”

Sodachi rolled over in bed towards Hanekawa.

“Oh?”

“Hold me.”

Hanekawa wrapped her arms around Sodachi.

“You're warm.”

“You're cute.”

“I'm too tired for that right now.”

Hanekawa nodded.

“We can just cuddle.”

Sodachi made a grumble of affirmation.

And so the two cuddled until they passed out.


End file.
